double_hex_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ordo Skirata
Biography Training and childhood : "How'd you like to be called Ordo? He was a Mandalorian warrior." "Are we Mandalorian warriors?" "You bet. In every sense of the word." "I like that name." : ―Kal Skirata and Ordo Skiratasrc Null-11, or more commonly known as Ordo, was part of the first batch of clones created by the Kaminoans that were the prototypes for the Grand Army of the Republic. Ordo and his brothers were cloned from the genome template of Jango Fett, a renowned Mandalorian bounty hunter considered by many to be the best in the galaxy. Out of twelve subjects, only six of them survived the incubation period. They underwent flash instructions and live exercises, where they obtained unmeasurable high scores. However, their psychological tests indicated they were unstable and too insubordinate to be used in combat, which led the Kaminoan quality control to label them as Null-class.1 When they were nearly two years old, the clones were paraded by Kaminoan scientist Orun Wa in front of Fett and Kal Skirata, one of the many Mandalorians Fett recruited to train the clone commandos. Fett and Kal were informed by Orun Wa of the Nulls' impending termination, which prompted Kal to voice his objection, and began arguing to spare them. Ordo's brother, Mereel, seized the opportunity to grab Kal's small hold-out blaster, and tossed it over to Ordo. He trained it on Orun Wa, but Kal eventually talked him down while Fett convinced the Kaminoans of the Nulls' strategic value. Leading them back to his quarters, Kal took it upon himself to train them.1 Under Kal's supervision, the Nulls were sequestered from the other clones throughout their training. The clones only saw the Nulls around Tipoca City when they were stealing equipment or sabotaging systems. In particular, Darman of Omega Squad remembered the Nulls scaling the supports of the huge domed ceilings, swinging around hundreds of meters above the floor and placing blasterfire to within centimeters of the Kaminoan technicians.3 At some point, Fett's unaltered clone son Boba Fett angered the Nulls by saying that his father could beat Kal whenever he wanted. Ordo retaliated by sticking Boba's head down a refresher. Clone Wars Arca Barracks siege : "Ord'ika! Ordo? You've been a naughty boy again, haven't you? Come here." : ―Kal Skirata, trying to get Ordo and the Nulls to stand downsrc After years of training on Kamino, Ordo and the Nulls were deployed as Advanced Recon Commandos at the Battle of Geonosis. It was the start of the major conflict between the Confederacy of Independent Systems and the Galactic Republic—known as the Clone Wars. After the battle, because of the fact that nobody could command the Nulls, they were scheduled for "reconditioning," which was the same term the Kaminoans used when the Nulls were to be terminated. The Nulls barracaded themselves in the Arca barrack against 8 squads of Republic Commandos and the Coruscant Security Force.1 The Nulls were terrified of being placed into stasis for flash learning "reconditioning," similar to the Alpha-class ARCs prior to the Battle of Kamino.5 They showed their refusal by shutting down the Special Forces SO Brigade HQ Barracks, thereby starting an armed siege. Despite there being only six of them, they managed to hold off special operation squads and the Coruscant Security Force.1 General Iri Camas, Director of the Special Forces, refused to destroy the entire barracks just to neutralize six Null ARCs, and had Kal Skirata brought in by CSF to try and get the Nulls to stand down. Kal consented only after he made a deal with Camas that got Kal enlisted in the Grand Army of the Republic. He also made Camas promise that no disciplinary action would be taken against the Nulls.1 Reunion of the Nulls : "I've called the vode together. We need to get a few things straight." "All of you? That sounds ominous." : ―Ordo Skirata and Kal Skiratasrc The news of Kal's missing biological daughter, Ruusaan Skirata, and the matter of his brother Kom'rk being out on the field for a long time, prompted Ordo to call all the Nulls together. They met aboard the Republic Fleet Auxiliary Support Vessel Redeemer, which was readying for an assault at Thyferra. It was there that Ordo first encountered Callista Masana, an unconventional Jedi belonging to a splinter sect of the Jedi Order. Noticing her attractive appearance, he was immediately plagued by guilt, and felt disloyal to Wennen by looking at another female. He made a mental note to ask Kal whether it was natural.2 The Nulls and Kal gathered at one of the engineering spaces aboard the ship, one of the rare occasions that all of them were together. The Nulls forced Kal to have his ankle fixed, and offered to find his missing daughter, in order to protect Kal in case she planned to extort credits from him. The reunion was later moved to the ship's wardroom upon Kal's suggestion. They celebrated their reunion over nerf steaks and Chandrilan wine, over which Kal formally adopted the rest of the Nulls; an act that quelled the guilt inside Ordo, as he didn't want to be seen as the favorite and wanted to be on equal terms with his brothers. Their celebration was noticed by Ensign Luszgoti, an unpopular officer who was also part of COMPOR. Luszgoti insulted Ordo by calling him a "clone" instead of his rank, and also referred to Kal as hired help. Luszgoti further protested Kal and A'den'spresence in an officers-only area. Ordo tried to be civil by pointing out his rank to Luszgoti, and cited a subsection in the regulations, stating that an officer could bring guests to the wardroom. Luszgoti refused to apologize, and threatened to have Ordo court martialed, which earned him a head-butt and a broken nose. Ordo forced him to apologize to Kal, and charged him for insubordination. When Luszgoti finally left, the whole wardroom applauded Ordo's actions, and he even received a jug of ale, compliments of an amused bystanding commander.2 Hours later, Ordo and Mereel stood with Kal while he contacted Tor Skirata—his estranged biological son—for information regarding his missing daughter. When it appeared to be too emotional for Kal, Ordo interrupted the conversation, purposely calling him father in front of the holographic image of Tor. Kal was certain Ordo was not jealous of his biological son, but reassured him just the same.2 All of the Nulls would meet again months later at Laseema's apartment when Jaing's spy program—created to crawl through every linked Republic computer system, to copy and send supply data back to him—was discovered in the Treasury computer networks. Aside from discussing the possibility that General Zey already knew it was Jaing's handiwork, they held a small meeting, where Kal outlined their current objectives. They needed to plan his daughter Ruusaan's rescue, find the cure for the clones' accelerated aging and establish a new source of information, now that Jaing's spy program had been discovered.2 Personality and traits : "You can't have favorites. But he's probably the one I overprotect most, yes." : ―Kal Skirata, to Etain Tur-Mukansrc With all the modifications the Kaminoans performed on the Jango Fett genome, Ordo was emotionally unstable, like the rest of the Nulls. Their capacity for loyalty was greatly enhanced; they were either one's best friend or worst enemy. An example was their unshakable devotion to their adoptive father, Kal Skirata, who was the only man from whom they ever took orders.13 Ordo had fixed ideas on what a man should be; living his life according to Mandalorian customs and Kal's philosophy, as surmised by Besany Wennen when Ordo married her in a short Mandalorian ceremony. He shared Kal's empathy, especially in regards to the welfare of clone troopers. After Ordo encountered a wounded Arligan Zey after Order 66 was issued, he found out he could not summon any compassion for the Jedi, as he was not part of the small circle of individuals he cared about. Ordo could also be indifferent, yet merciful, when he performed assassinations, as shown by his promise of a clean death to Republic Intelligence agent Arbian J. Lemmeloth before quickly killing him.2 Ordo had the habit of saying the most unexpected things on his mind, making Kal realize that he did not always know what Ordo was thinking.3 Ordo was very outspoken, having no problems saying things plainly and undiplomatically.8 There would be times when Kal was not certain how Ordo would react to situations, either surprising him with unexpected compassion and diplomacy, or becoming physically violent. When agitated, Ordo frequently balled one fist at his side. Of all the Nulls, Ordo was the only one who slept with a blanket covering his head, as if he wanted complete darkness.1 Kal later explained to Wennen that it was due to being exposed to live fire exercises when they were young.2 Ordo tried to accompany Kal as much as possible, never having been assigned to long missions like the other Nulls. This caused him uneasy feelings, as Ordo wanted to be on equal terms with all his brothers, preferring not to be seen as the favorite.2 Even though the rest of the Nulls had no problem acknowledging Ordo as the leader of the group since their birth. During times when there might be trouble, Ordo would always pair with Mereel—who would fall into a sidekick role—and take charge. Amongst all the Nulls, Ordo was the most serious one, never joking around like Mereel or Jaing. During missions, he would always be in constant alert and checking every detail. Nyreen Vollen once thought that Wennen suited Ordo perfectly as both of them shared the same traits, though any child of theirs would be unsmiling perfectionists that would need to have jokes explained to them.8 Despite being lethal and confident of his own skills, Kal observed that Ordo was vulnerable to his approval. Ordo tended to be very hard on himself whenever he made a mistake, as if failing would mean a death sentence, in spite of Kal's repeated assurances and encouragements.138 Wennen, in particular, thought that this was because Ordo and his brothers were almost killed by the Kaminoans for failing to reach their standards. Ordo knew that he lacked a certain awareness—social blind spots—that most Humans had and took for granted, though he was careful not to offend the feelings of those he cared about.2 Observing Darman's blossoming relationship with Etain Tur-Mukan, Ordo realized that the other Nulls could step beyond the community of clones as well without feeling adrift, while he personally found it distressing. He rationalized that it was due to his traumatic childhood experience with Ko Sai that he felt incapable of trusting a female.1 Ordo's favorite food was roba sausage, and his favorite color was dark red, choosing it as the color for his Mandalorian armor.23 Ordo had strong feelings of dislike for the Jedi Order, as he was raised not to think of them as his superiors.1 However, when Tur-Mukan was accidentally killed by a Jedi, his hatred of them grew, and he resolved to kill any remaining Jedi he encountered.2 Through the Force, Bardan Jusik felt Ordo's impression in the Force as someone with complete physical confidence and possessing an agile mind, coupled with a teenager's wild emotional swings;8 while Tur-Mukan described him as a disjointed turmoil of emotions, held in place by a ferociously intelligent logic.1 Amidst all the violence and anger, Tur-Mukan sensed the dark side in him, and it scared her.3 Skills and abilities : "I was trained to kill and destroy by any means possible." : ―Ordo Skiratasrc Being a Null-class clone of Jango Fett, Ordo had all the skills and physical prowess of an Advanced Recon Commando. Owing to the experimental genotype the Kaminoans first developed, his build was slightly heavier than the troopers and commandos. His intelligence score was thirty-five percent higher than commando types1 and he had an eidetic memory which allowed him to remember facts with perfect recall.12 During Walon Vau's rescue on Mygeeto, he knew how to push their recently purchased ship to its limits just by reading the manual once.3 Even before reaching two years of age, Ordo and his Null brothers had already undergone flash instructions and live ordnance tests. Their training was furthered by Kal, who taught them how to handle a wide assortment of weapons; ranging from blaster rifles to Verpine sniper rifles. As someone specializing in black operations, Ordo was a skilled slicer and assassin. He took pride in living up to Kal's label on them as "instant death on legs".1 Lazarus Venator Ordo was assigned to the venator to work closely with Commander Polar and his 501st. Ordo retained his rank of Captain and for a short time was second in command of the 501st. Ordo was assigned alone without his squad on the ship but enjoyed Polar as Ordo hadn't he seen him for awhile. Ordo and Polar got along well and shared many of the same ideals. While aboard the ship Ordo used the distraction of a jedi training droid going rogue to steal data from the jedi temple. Although no evidence was found Ordo was suspected of taking information by the jedi Liam. The information Ordo gathered he sent straight to Kal Skirata and saved the rest of it on a private safe holodrive. Ordo was transferred off the ship a week before the destruction of the venator. Hex Venator Ordo was assigned to the Hex Venator with his fellow null brothers. Ordo met up again with his brother Polar and was happy to see his brother again. Shortly after his arrival Ordo was confronted by the Commissioner. The Commissioner was his so called new "boss", he briefed Ordo and told him that Ordo and his squad would be taking orders straight from him. Ordo agreed to follow orders but only if they didn't involve the Skirata Clan. Ordo only agreed to this to keep the "higher ups" happy and off the squads back for a little while. Ordo and his fellow brothers followed some of his orders but did not respect the Commissioner. Ordo thought the Commissioner had no right to lead him and his squad and wondered why they were assigned under someones command. Ordo and his squad continued to question the Commissioners command and orders until they were fed up and gave the Commissioner an ultimatum. Ordo said if Kal Skirata did not arrival in 5 days then the nulls would do something about it. On the 5th day Ordo and his squad became restless and after the last mission that day the nulls made a plan. Ordo set the right bridge of the Hex Venator full of explosives and asked to speak with the Commissioner. Polar intercepted the call and arrived at the bridge before the Commissioner to confront Ordo. Ordo almost blew up the charges until he saw it was his brother Polar. Polar tried to calm Ordo down but he was fed up with republic higher ups lying and letting men die. Ordo couldn't take it anymore and just as he requested the Commissioner for the 4th time, the door opened and Kal Skirata walked through. Overcome with guilt and embarrassment he quickly stood to attention and greeted his father. As his father at eased him Ordo quickly started deactivating the bombs. Kal Skirata was very disappointed with the nulls and Ordo. After Kal Skirata's talk with Ordo he couldnt feel more guilty and knew that he had failed his father. On the same day Ordo headed back to Kamino to reflect on his actions.He remained in Kamino for a week then headed back onto the Hex Venator back with his squad. WIP